guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Suicide Health
I have only my assasin there, so my testing options are rather limited, but I have verified that Shadow Form does not help at all. I assume that there is no protection from this skill whatsoever, other than killing them off from a distance. Things that need to be tested: *Can damage by this skill be prevented by Protection Prayers? No, tested with Protective Spirit *Can this skill be denied by Greater Conflagration? *Do blinding, blocking and evasion work? *What about Mist Form? --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 03:53, 21 May 2006 (CDT) If you can make a minion or a spirit they will also suicide on them.. which is an excellent way to solo farm them. :To back up this question: My impression was that the vampires use a touch skill, instead of an attack skill. Which one is right? --Xeeron 07:07, 24 May 2006 (CDT) ::With mist form, you still get hit, but you take no damage. This can be seen by using mist form against a mob with, for example, savage slash since it will still interrupt you. I guess shadow form is working the same way. Since the description says the target "loses" health, there's nothing that can prevent it. Dodging, evading, and blinding should work. I'm not sure about great conflagration, since other skills say hit by/for "physical damage," not "attacks." But, if this turns out to be a skill, then I guess all of this doesn't matter. --68.142.14.9 08:33, 24 May 2006 (CDT) Divine Intervention? Kessel 08:35, 4 July 2006 (CDT) :Losing health/sacrificing health isn't damage. --68.142.14.34 12:25, 4 July 2006 (CDT) Not A spell, for sure Some time ago a noob elementalist bring Obsidian Flesh in Urgoz. And for our group, to the deprivation for a real nuker he added the waste of an elite skill that doesn't stop Suicide Health (he runned in to test it lol). I recall that Obsidian Flesh stops spells. In the end, at least we have the knowledge. Consequence 1: Spell Breaker will fail. In my opinion, it is a touch skill. No evasion nor blocking hill help. Keep running! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 62.94.131.22 (talk • ) 18:58, 11 August 2006 (CDT). "next"? If this skill itself is an attack, then does itself count as "the next time an attack lands", or would that be the attack after this skill? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 16:56, 4 July 2006 (CDT) since it is a touch attack- it could be stopped by "can't touch this"(nightfall skill) or by clumsiness, ineptitude, and skills which defend against attacks greater conflagration seems to be the only long term solution however Solo Farming because of their suicide skills.. i find these vampires very easy to solo farm by just making spirits or minins and letting them suicide on them.. + the suicide skill CAN be interrupted btw Protection Divine Intervention or Judge's Intervention will protect you from this skill 128.84.2.73 23:35, 14 May 2007 (CDT) +feel free to verify this, I have and I can guarantee you it will work128.84.2.73 23:35, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :image:devineinterventionsavesfrpmsuicidehealth.jpg [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 05:59, 15 May 2007 (CDT) :However, I'm still wondering if I rather use divine intervention, or animate bone minions. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 06:02, 15 May 2007 (CDT) ::How about Stone Striker, since article says monster must land a physical attack to suicide, and stone striker converts all damage to earth damage? GW-Susan 18:01, 27 January 2009 (UTC) -- confirmed, does NOT work. :::Physical attack is different than an attack which deals physical damage (unfortunately). (T/ ) 05:00, 28 January 2009 (UTC) aura of the lich? Aura of the lich may cut down ur sac to 50% of your (halved) total-Greatrabe 00:07, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :How exactly do you propose to put this skill on your bar in the first place? --Kale Ironfist 06:20, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::Obviously with Signet of Capture or unlocking it with Balthz faction then buying it from a skill trainer [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 06:26, 7 May 2008 (UTC) yeti boss? My little brother told me a yeti boss had a skill called suicide. So i wiki'd "suicide" and this page came up. I then asked him about what it did and he told the truth. He was in Galya Hatchery (explorable area). Jasonwig :D 15:39, 28 July 2008 (UTC)